Don't Mess With My Heart
by musicofthenight32
Summary: Sharpay is sick and Troy is sick of Gabriella, what happens when Sharpay and Troy find a connection within...Troypay with bits of Troyella. Reviews are deeply apprectiated! finished!
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay rolled over and slammed her hand down on her shrill alarm clock. She went to stand up but felt a wave of dizziness overcome her and fell back onto the bed. Shaking her head, Sharpay stood up a little bit more slowly this time, and made her way into the bathroom to grab a quick shower before school. She hadn't been feeling well lately, but of course, could not say anything about it to anyone because that would show weakness, and she hates weakness.

After her shower, and a quick fix up of makeup and hair, she rushed downstairs and grabbed her purse. "Ryan! Come on! We're going to be late!" She barked out as Ryan was sitting at the table eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Cruch. He rolled his eyes slightly, then put his bowl in the sink and followed her out the door. As Sharpay was trying to open her car door, a sneeze attack overcame her and she had to step back from the car until it had subsided. "Sharpay, do you want me to drive?" Ryan asked with slight concern. "Of course not!" She snapped back, feeling slightly bad about being mean to Ryan, but also feeling better becayse it reliefed her stress.

They got to school just moments before the bell, and ran into their homeroom just in time. During Ms. Darbus' announcements, Sharpay couldn't help but zone out. She was just so tired! The stupid flu had been going around, and it was now on a rampage inside her body.

Troy turned around to talk to Chad and noticed that Sharpay was half-asleep on her desk. He looked at her for a few minutes, thinking that she didn't look so annoyed when she was asleep, until Chad threw a pen at his head and he had to duck.

Unfortunately, the pen hit Ms. Darbus in the face, therefore causing the class to laugh and also to cower when Ms. Darbus started ranting about the "throwing of objects in the theatre." Troy and Chad were given detention after school, much to their dismay, and then the bell rang.

During the day, Sharpay was slowly slipping into comatose. She had literally fallen asleep during her last three classes of the day, and to her horror she fell asleep on Troy's shoulder during last period! As soon as she woke up and realized this, she shot up and threw a glare at Troy for good measure, although just the thought of being mean to Troy made her feel like dying.

Troy glanced over at her feeling quite confused. _Why was she so cold there, I did give her my shoulder after all. She doesn't look so hot, I wonder what's up..._ The final bell of the day rang, and Troy jumped up happy to be free, but Sharpay remained sitting with her head in her hands, half asleep again. He reached over and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, but she didn't respond. Try leaned down and quietly tried to wake her.

Sharpay jumped about a foot in the air and threw her hand over her mouth in surprise. "What the hell are you doing!" She demanded. Troy jumped back and grabbed his bag. "Sorry, I was just trying to help, next time I'll just leave you alone and then you'll be the one in Ms. Darbus' warpath, for being late to theatre!" He replied and then walked out of the room. Sharpay felt tears well up in her eyes. _Why did I do that? He was only trying to be polite! Oh I am such an idiot!_ She thought, then got her things and followed after him, towards the auditorium.

Troy made his way towards the auditorium, feeling guilty about snapping at Sharpay. For some reason he didn't want to be mean to her, because he had a feeling that she really wasn't that mean. But, then again, she had tried to ruin his and Gabriella's chances at the play. Troy didn't let that bother him anymore though, because he knew that theatre was her one claim to fame, and that she only was doing what she thought was right, even if it wasn't. Gabriella still hadn't forgiven them, and that bothered Troy for some reason. She said that the twins seemed a little too stuck up for her taste, but Troy thought that it was the theatre rubbing off on them. And, Troy and Gabriella hadn't really been getting along lately, because Gabriella was always doing homework and things for the scholastic decathalon team, while Troy was always practicing basketball. He didn't know what to think about her anymore, but all he did know was that he wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

During detention, Troy was in charge of setting things up for the spring "musical," and taking down things from the previous one. Unfortunately for Troy, he was paired with Sharpay to start painting some of the background objects. He worked diligently, while Sharpay sat glaring at the piece of wood, as if she could make it explode with her eyes.

Sharpay felt horrible, she actually was hoping that she would pass out, just so she wouldn't consciously feel anymore pain. And, on top of all of that she was paired off with Troy to paint something! She didn't want to be working at all, let alone work with Troy! Thankfully for her, he didn't say anything to her and though that made the time pass more slowly, soon it was 5:30, and time for her to go home. She sighed happily, glad that finally something good had happened, but then realized that Ryan had taken the car to go to his town track practice and she had no ride home! _This is just perfect, now I have to walk home! Thats going to take at least an hour or more, even if she walked fast! Wonderful, my life is just soo wonderful!_ Sharpay rose from the ground and as she was about to move to get her stuff, another large wave of dizziness spread through her and suddenly the whole stage was spinning before her.

Troy decided that holding his tongue was his best chance at survival, and after a painfully long time, 5:30 rolled around. He grinned, and started to pack up the paints and brushes. As he was cleaning up, he heard Sharpay standing up from her position on the other side of their "masterpiece." He, himself, was just getting up when he noticed Sharpay start to sway a little bit, then more and more. "Sharpay, are you alright?" He asked, getting a little wigged out. "Shar-" Slowly, as if someone had hit the slow motion button on the TV Screen, her knees buckled and she started to fall towards the ground. Troy lunged forward, knocking over some of the paint cans as he went, and grabbed her around the waist before she could hit the ground.

Ms. Darbus and all the other detainees/theatre people had long departed, hoping to beat out any traffic that may hinder their journeys toward home. That meant that Troy and an unconscious Sharpay were left alone in the spacious auditorium. Troy, uncertain about what to do, put Sharpay down, gently, and grabbed all of his stuff and what he hoped was Sharpay's belongings. Then he lifted her up bride-style, and carried her out of the school. On his way out, he bumped into Gabriella, who was on her way towards the parking lot where her car was waiting for her. "Hey Troy, what's goi-" She cut off abruptly when she saw who he was holding.

"Troy! What on earth are you doing!" She demanded. "Shhh! I don't know! Sharpay just...passed out! I have to get her home! I think..." He said, realizing that he had no idea where he was supposed to take her. "Troy! She's manipulative! And an actress to boot! What if she's just playing you!" "Gabriella! Does it look like she's faking it! Come on, be serious!" "Oh, you're telling me to be serious! When you're the one who is carrying the one girl on the planet whom I cannot stand!" Troy gave her a blank expression with slight annoyance in his eyes then brushed past her and down the hall towards the exit.

"Troy! Where are you going? I'm sorry! It's just..." She called to him, but he ignored her and continued out the door. Even if she was the alleged "Ice Princess," she also was a person, an unwell person at that, and she needed help. And Troy wasn't going to let some stupid prank get in the way of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy had no idea where he was going to go, because he didn't trust himself to try and navigate his way to Sharpay's house. He figured his best bet would be to go to his house where, hopefully, his mom will know what to do. While driving, he couldn't help but look back at Sharpay in the mirror, she looked so peaceful and not at all like an "Ice Queen or Princess" or whatever. Upon arrival at his house, he lifted Sharpay up and held her for a few moments. _She's so light, and beautiful. Not that she's not beautiful when she's actually conscious, she just seems so much more fragile and lovely while sleeping._ Troy then realized that he probably looked like an idiot standing, holding her, in front of his house, so he brought her inside.

Sharpay slowly opened her eyes, then closed them, then opened them again. Everything seemed fuzzy and she felt way too disorientated for her liking. Sharpay heard a voice, a male voice, and not just any male voice but the voice of Troy Bolton! _Where on earth am I! And why is Troy with me!_ Just then, Troy realized she was awake and practically dropped the phone he was cradling on his shoulder as he made broth and gathered other items for the sick.

Troy rushed over to her, putting down the bowl and dropping all of the other stuff on the ground. "Sharpay! You're awake! I, um, you, uh, are you, um, alright?" _Dude! Why so flustered? It's just Sharpay afterall! Get a grip man!_ Sharpay groaned and opened her eyes up all the way and tried to get them in focus. "Troy?" ,She croaked out weakly, "Troy, what happened? Where am I? What are you doing here?" Troy sat down on the ground next to her and brushed some hair off her face. "In order of your questions, you passed out after theatre, you're at my house and more specifically on my couch, I live here, and I was pretty much the only one around, so I brought you back here. And, by the way, I have Ryan on the phone, do you want to talk to him?"

Sharpay nodded, still in a slight daze, and took the phone from Troy's hands. "Hello?" She asked in a small voice. "Sharpay!" Ryan practically yelled. "Gosh, Ryan, I'm sick, not deaf. You don't need to shout." She said half-serious and half-joking. "Sorry, I was just so worried about you, and still am! Are you alright? Do you need me to come get you? Do we need to see a doctor? What is wrong with you, anyway? I-" "RYAN!" Sharpay practically yelled, to get him to shut up. "Ryan," She said more softly this time, "I guess I am OK, Duh, you need to get me! How else will I get home! I don't know about the doctor yet and I think I half the flu!"

Troy, who had been only half listening, interjected at this point, offering to take her to the doctors and to bring her home afterwards. Sharpay dropped the phone in shock, leaving Ryan very confused and worried. Troy leaned over and grabbed the phone. "Hey Ryan, If you want I can take Sharpay to the doctor and then bring her home, that way you can finish up you're practice and get home in time to prepare everything so you can take care of her." Ryan was silent as he considered this option. "I don't know Troy..." He started but then Sharpay snatched the phone from Troy's ear. "Ryan, I'll be fine! Please!" She begged.

Troy was taken aback, because she had actually said please, but Ryan, who knew the real side of Sharpay barely batted an eye. "Ok, If you insist, I suppose that's fine." Ryan said with some caution." "Oh thank you! Thank you, Ryan! I'll be home later on! bye!" "Sharpay-" But Sharpay shut off the phone before his older-brotherliness kicked in again.

"So I guess we should leave now and maybe we will be taken sooner by the doctor." Troy said, kind of hesitantly. Sharpay nodded and started to try and sit up from her position on the couch. When she was half-way there, the world started to spin again and Troy lunged forward and gently laid her back down. "You're still weak, so let me carry you out." Just then, Troy noticed that Sharpay was shaking a bit so he ran upstairs and got his oldest and most comfortable sweatshirt for her.

Sharpay couldn't believe it! Troy Bolton was taking care of her! She was wearing his sweatshirt! He carried her to his car! _He is such a sweetheart! I cannot believe it! I always knew he was nice and a gentleman but I never knew that he was so caring and wonderful..._ She sighed and Troy quickly looked over at her. She smiled slightly and looked back at him. "Relax, Bolton, I'm just a little tired is all." "Well, uh, you could go to sleep or something." "No, no, it's fine. I'm fine, you're fine-" She broke off, realizing that she was speaking aloud.

Troy hid a grin. _She thinks I'm fine! Wait! Remember! You're in love with Gabriella! I have to remember that! Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella..._ Troy thought to himself, in an attempt to clear his head.

Sharpay was giddy with glee, Troy had carried her into the doctors office, then had demanded that she be cared for. That only sort of worked though because they still had to wait for 45 minutes, but, still, they were called in afterall.

"So Miss Evans, what have you're symptoms been?" "Um, well, I have been tired, like really tired, and I have had a fever, a headache, I haven't been hungry, and my throat has been sore off and on." "Mmhhmm, have you had any swelling around the neck area or anywhere else?" "Um," Sharpay felt her neck and gasped, "Yes! My neck! It's all swollen! What's wrong with me!" She was freaked out, tears were welling up in her eyes. Troy couldn't take it anymore, he reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. The doctor looked at her chart then glanced up. "I am almost positive that you have mononucleosis, or mono, but just to be sure I'm just going to take some blood to do a few tests." Troy nodded, but Sharpay instantly went pale. "A-A blood test? Um ok..." It wasn't that she didn't like blood, it was just she already felt sick and she thought she might throw up if she saw it, plus she hated needles!

"Let me just prepare the test and you will all set." Troy looked at Sharpay and leaned in. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. She nodded faintly. When the doctor came back over, she got out the needle and antiseptic. "Here, lean on me, close your eyes, and hold my hand." He said as she was being prepared. "Ok Miss Evans, one, two, three." The doctor counted slowly then stuck her.

Troy felt her tense and then relax in his arms and he sighed in relief. "Alright, we will call you with your results, just take it easy, bed rest, no school, drink lots of fluids and try to relax. If you do have mono it could take anywhere from one week to three weeks to recover. Feel better now, bye bye." They both bade farewell and Troy brought Sharpay back down to the car. "Ok, Sharpay, you'll have to direct me to your house, please, I don't want to get lost." Sharpay nodded and together they made their way to the Evan's residence.

Sharpay and Troy went up to the front step where Ryan opened the door for them. Troy carried her up to her bed and laid her down. Ryan and him quickly took off her shoes, got her under the covers and left the room.

"Troy, thank you so much for this. I don't know how to repay you." "Oh, it was nothing, I just hope she's ok." "yeah...," Ryan said, after a few minutes he couldn't stand it anymore, "Ok will you please tell me what's wrong with her before I explode!" He burst out. "What...oh, right! Sorry, they think she has mono. But we won't know for sure for a few days I guess." Ryan nodded. "Well I should get going...I'll uh see you around then." "Right, by Troy, thanks again." Troy nodded and walked back down to the car. "Oh, Ryan! Here's Sharpay's stuff." "right, thanks." Troy gave a small wave and hopped in his car.

Ryan sighed and walking back into the house. He made his way into Sharpay's room and smiled at her sleeping form. Working quietly, he brought up a water bottle, another blanket, some movies and her fave old stuffed animal. "Sweet dreams, sis." And he quietly kissed her on her forehead then closed her door and went back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Troy about a half hour to get home because he kept slowing down so he could turn around, but then he would change his mind and speed back up. When he finally did arrive, his mom told him he had a visitor and that she was in the living room. He went around the corner and saw that his visitor was none other than Gabriella, who was sitting on his couch flipping through a magazine.

"Um, hey..." Troy started hesitantly, not sure how Gabriella was feeling towards him at the current time. "Troy! Hey!" She exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around him. He cautisouly put his arms around her. She broke apart from him, all smiles. "Troy, I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me! I think it was just jealousy, but you know it was pretty weird to see you with her! I mean, come on, she has never really done anything to be kind to other people, now has she? And, really, I didn't totally mean the acting thing, but I wouldn't put it past her to pull something like that. So is she, like, alright?" Gabriella said all of this in a flourish, and didn't stop to breathe until she was finished.

"Well, um, Sharpay is going to be alright, I think. She has something called mono, though I am not exactly sure what that is-" "Oh that? That's just an infection that is caused by this thing called the "Epstein-Barr Virus," and I don't think there is a specific antidote for it, I think all you can do is treat the symtoms for it and then just wait for it to fade-" "Thank you," Troy interrupted, "And she wasn't acting, she really is sick. Very sick actually and I am really worried about her.

"Oh Troy! You are so sweet! You just love being the hero, don't you? I mean who wouldn't but you just love taking care of people and making them feel good about themselves! That's why I am so glad that you are my boyfriend!" "Oh, uh, yeah about that...I-" "Wait, wait, are you going to break up with me?" She asked, all merriment gone from her voice. "What? No! No! Of course not! I was, um, just going to say that, I am, um, glad to be your boyfriend too." She giggled and then looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago! I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" "Um, do you want me to walk you home?" "Oh, no, it's fine! I'm only a street or two over. Thanks anyway though! Bye Troy!" And with a kiss on the cheek she happily walked out of the house and made her way home.

Troy sighed, went into the kitchen and grabbed a snack, then headed upstairs to his room. Although he had homework to do, he knew that he wouldn't be able to focus. He flopped back onto his bed and stared out his window at the rising stars. Even though Gabriella was his girlfriend, he couldn't help but think about a certain blonde and wonder what she was doing. _Ugh! Get a grip, man! Sharpay practically hates your guts! Just forget about her! **You know you want her...**_ His subconscious started nagging at him. **_Stop with the nonsense! Tell Sharpay how you feel and explain it all to Gabriella! Stop leading her on! _**Troy groaned and turned his light off, hoping that maybe sleep would help. _I can't help but wonder what Sharpay is thinking right now, maybe she's thinking about me...yeah right..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay woke up a few hours after Ryan and Troy put her to bed. Now she was wide awake, with images of Troy dancing in her head. _I wonder if he's thinking of me, no don't be idiotic like Chad, he has 'Little Miss Perfect,' he wouldn't go out with the likes of me. But Oh, I wish he would. No you cannot like him, it hurts too much. Besides he is too good to be true. Just look at him! He is too perfect to be real._ Just then Ryan walked in, for he has sensed her frustration. In his hands was a tray with a bowl of broth, medicine for a variety of ailments and gingerale.

"Sharpay, are you awake?" "What do you think, Ryan?" He smiled at her cross remark and placed the tray on her bedside table. "Hey, do you feel any better at all?" He asked as he put a hand to her forehead, "You're still really warm. Here take this Advil and then have some soup." Although Sharpay hated taking pills, she would honestly jump off a building if it would get rid of her sore throat and head ache.

She downed the medicine, then took a small spoonful of soup. The soup made her feel nauseous so she pushed it away. "Come on, you have to eat something." "Ryan, I appreciate all of this, but really I am not hungry." He nodded and put the bowl back on the tray. "Sharpay, at least have some gingerale." Ryan coaxed and she gave in, taking a few small sips.

"So, Troy was really great today, huh?" He asked, watching for her reaction. "Yeah, I guess." Hoping she was showing nonchalance, but even if she was a great actress, Ryan saw right through it. "Face it, you have it bad." He teased. "Oh like you don't have it bad for Gabriella?" She shot back, enjoying the playful banter that came so easily between them.

Ryan grinned, but he was still worried, he didn't want his sister getting hurt, especially not by a boy. Sharpay, seeing the slight falter in his eyes, sighed, "Ryan, really, he doesn't like me that way! If he likes me at all! You needn't worry about Troy Bolton and myself." Ryan nodded, knowing that something was brewing between the two and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Sharpay suddenly felt very tired and unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. Ryan grinned fully this time. "How about you go back to sleep and I'll check on you in a few hours?" Sharpay nodded, already dozing off. "I love you, sis." "I love you too Ryan..." She mumbled before falling into her Troy-filled slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day during school, Troy avoided Gabriella's eyes at all costs, for fear that if he looked at her he would betray how he really felt. Ryan also noticed this, because whenever he looked over at Gabriella, she was looking at Troy, who would be looking at the ground, his desk, the clock and so on. Finally, after school, Gabriella cornered Troy as he was heading to the gym for basketball practice.

"Troy, what's up? Have you been avoiding me today?" Gabriella asked after she had pulled him into an empty classroom. "Um, no I haven't been avoi-ok yes, I have been." Gabriella looked hurt and Troy instantly felt bad. "But why?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion. "Listen, I really do like you, but not really in that romantic way, I did, just not anymore." "W-What?" Gabriella's eyes were now shining with tears. "Gabriella, I am truly sorry," Which he was, "but now I think I only like you as a friend, a great friend, but not a girlfriend."

Troy was hoping to death that she would understand. "Troy, I am not really following you. Well, I am, but I'm not sure I am really believing this, are you breaking up with me?" She replied. "Well, yes, but listen, I think you are truly amazing, beautiful and you have a wonderful voice. But I don't think we are meant to be..." He trailed off, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I have to go!" She struggled out before rushing out of the classroom and down the hall. Troy sighed, sad that he had to do that, but feeling very liberated. With that, he headed off to basket ball practice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After practice, Troy decided to go to Sharpay's house, just to check in on her and see how she felt. Ryan wasn't home and neither were her parents, so he let himself in and made his way upstairs. He knocked lightly on her door and heard a muffled response, so he opened the door slowly. Sharpay was sitting up in bed, having a quiet coughing fit. Troy was at her side in an instant but she just shook her head. After a few minutes the fit died down and she looked over at him.

"Sorry about that, I was choking on my spit." _Oh my God! I cannot believe I just said that to him!_ But, to her relief, he grinned at her. "So how have you been?" He asked nervously, not exactly sure what to say. She gave him a sly grin. "Oh, I have just been so busy, first I woke up, then Ryan brought me breakfast, then I fell asleep and had an exciting dream about _school_. After that I woke up and watched TV, then read for a little while then I fell asleep again then I choked on my spit and you walked in!" She winked lightly at him. "As you can see, I have just been the social butterfly all day long."

He gave her an award winning smile and she scooted over on the bed so he could sit on top of the covers with her. They chatted idly about school and how much it sucked to be stuck in bed. "Hey Troy..." She started, feeling lots of butterflies doing the cha-cha slide in her stomach. He turned his head towards her and arched his brow. "I was, um, hoping that you would stay for a little while. I'm kind of, well, lonely...and I was thinking we could put a movie on or something...please?" She gave him a small pout and a very hopeful look.

Troy grinned at her. "I don't see why not, what movie did you have in mind?" She smiled back at him easily, but on the inside was joyously freaking out. "Lets see, I have Bring It On," Troy raised his eyebrows at her, "Um, never mind, um, Seabiscuit," Troy smiled slightly but shook his head, "My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Rent, Phantom of the Opera, Pretty Woman, Hitch..." "Ok, how about Hitch, it's both girly and masculine."

Sharpay giggled at the remark and talked him through getting the movie and putting it in her pink TV and Entertainment System. As he was doing this he couldn't help but let his mind wander. _I love her giggle, it's so bubbly, like a brook...wait man, what the heck was that! What on earth is this girl doing to me! I'm making all of these weird analogies and winking...must be over-tiredness..._

After he started the movie he jumped back onto the bed, causing Sharpay to giggle yet again. At some point during the movie, Sharpay made Troy get them a blanket, for she was only in a cami and was freezing. He layed it over them, but in order for it to cover each of them, they had to move closer together. It ended up that Sharpay was on Troy's chest, resting her head just below his jawline and he had his arms around her shoulders to hold her against him.

She was rejoicing inside, practically high on happiness and the scent of him. Relishing in this one moment. Eventually they both fell asleep and she kicked the remote so that the TV turned off. Each didn't notice, for they were off in dream-land, dancing to their own song.

Awhile later, Ryan got home and saw Troy's jeep. He entered the house and put his stuff down, but frowned slightly at the lack of sound coming from the house. Starting to get worried, Ryan rushed up the stairs to Sharpay's room and couldn't believe what he saw. Sharpay, who looked like she wasn't wearing any clothes wrapped around Troy, who looked like he still had his shirt on.

_She slept with him! Oh my God! Troy Bolton slept with my sister! Why I oughta!_ He thought and advanced on the two, who were still innocently sleeping. "Sharpay!" Ryan yelled to wake her up. The love sick puppies woke up, startled at the yelling and looked up at a furious Ryan. "You animal! How could you do something like this!" He yelled.

They looked at each other in surprise. "Ryan! What on earth are you talking about!" "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO GABRIELLA AND MY SISTER! YOU DISGUST ME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Ryan screamed then decked Troy across the cheek. Troy was stunned for a few moments before lunging at Ryan, but Sharpay grabbed him before he could. "STOP! STOP!" She hollered and they both turned and looked at her.

"Ryan! Troy didn't-" It's ok, Sharpay, you don't need to explain yourself." Ryan said, still angry. Troy shrugged at Sharpay then turned and advanced on Ryan. "Listen you punk, I didn't sleep with Sharpay, and I never have, well not in the way you think, and for your information:I. Am. Not. Dating. Gabriella. Anymore!" And with that he stormed out of the house, leaving Sharpay in tears and Ryan in angry remorse.

Once at home, Troy checked his messages on the home phone and saw Gabriella had called, she also had called his cell phone and e-mailed him a few times.

Troy groaned and picked up the phone. He dialed the number, that he knew by heart, and waited for an answer on the other line. Finally the person picked up. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Troy, we need to talk..."

Thank you ELM-Tree10 for your ideas...anyone else have suggestions right now? And who do you think Troy should call? Sharpay or Gabriella, or someone else?


	6. Chapter 6

"Go!" Kelsi said, immediately in help-Troy-mode. "Alright, say you broke up with your girlfriend, because you liked another girl, theoretically of course, and then the girl whom you liked right now's brother hated your guts and kicked you out of their house, hypothetically speaking, and now your ex is stalking you, and you have no idea what your going to do, what do you do!" Troy asked in an off-hand way. Kelsi sat in front of her piano trying to make sense of what Troy just said to her.

"Um, well, does this supposed person really like this other girl, or is it just a hypothetical rebound?" "No! No, I-oops, this boy has sort of liked the other girl for a little while now and has decided that maybe it's time to take some action. Apparently..." "Alright, now tell me, is the ex Gabriella, the other girl Sharpay and the cheesed off brother Ryan?" "Possibly..." "Troy!" "Fine, yes, your right..."

"Ok, well um, what exactly do you need help with?" "Girls! I don't understand them! They make no sense! No offense..." Kelsi sighed and collapsed back onto her bed. "You know, I don't understand them either! And I am one. The main thing is what is going to help you in the long run. Now, going with Sharpay right now is too soon, give it awhile...Especially considering she's sick. Get to know her a bit more before you make any moves. Become friendlier with her I guess is what I'm tring to say."

"Man, Kelsi, you're the girl!" "Um, thank you...I think..." "Yeah! Thank you! I'll totally try that! Bye!" "Um, bye..." Troy sighed happily and started in on his english homework, all while thinking of Sharpay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay was still in bed crying into her hands. Ryan turned towards her, "Sharpay I-" "No, Ryan, just get out! You've done enough, really just leave!" She sobbed out, and Ryan sighed and walked out of the room. While Sharpay was trying to calm herself down, her cell phone vibrated itself off the table and she had to lunge to grab it before it fell and broke on the ground.

The ID said Ryan and she arched her brow at it as she opened it to see that she had a new text message. '**_Sharpay, I am really and truly sorry, but bear with me for just a minute. I walked in and saw you wrapped up in Troy's arms, I mean, I don't really think that either of you would be stupid enough to do something like _that,_but imagine you were in my shoes. Can you at least see why I reacted the way I did, a little bit?' _**

Sharpay was going to shut the phone off, but then she actually thought about what happened and could sort of understand the misunderstanding, but not the hitting part. **_'Alright, I sort of get it. But why did you have to hit him! That was too far!'_** Suddenly her door opened and Ryan was standing holding his phone. "I hit him because you're my sister and I know how you feel about Troy and it's pretty obvious how he feels about you. You're right, hitting him was wrong and I feel horrible about it now. Could you please forgive me?"

Sharpay looked at her hands and realized that she needed a new coat of paint on her nails, but that was beside the point. Finally she looked up at him and nodded slightly. Ryan smiled and thanked her, then slowly backed out of the room.

She rolled over and looked out her window and fell asleep staring at the stars, all the while thinking of Troy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During gym the next day, Troy and Ryan were paired off for situps and such. While Troy was being held down by Ryan, he tried to ignore him and hope that the class would go by faster. In the distance, thunder was rumbling and the sky was threatening to open up and start to downpour at anytime.

Ryan decided that this was the perfect oppurtunity to make ammends with Troy. "So um, about last night..." Ryan started. Troy shot a glance towards him then resumed staring at the ceiling. "I, um, just wanted to say that I am sorry about how I reacted last night. I really over reacted to the situation and I just wanted to tell you that I know now that nothing really happened." Troy looked into Ryan's eyes then closed his own from the exertion of sitting up and going back down, sitting up and going back down, up, down, up, down...

"I was hoping that maybe you and I could turn over and new leaf and at least become more than just class mates. Hopefully friends, you know, for Sharpay's sake." Troy forced his eyes opened and paused halfway up. "I would like that, on one condition." Ryan groaned on the inside but nodded on the outside.

"I need you to trust me, I don't want to hurt Sharpay anymore than you do. So it's ok, you can back off a bit and let us control our own futures. Agreed?" Ryan gazed at him for a long time and Troy resumed his work out and as they were walking back towards the locker room Ryan stopped Troy and gave him a small smile.

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

Sharpay was bored out of her mind, Ryan was still at school and their housekeep/caretaker, Michelle, had left an hour ago. That morning, Michelle came a little while after Ryan left and helped Sharpay get up and shower. After that, she helped Sharpay put on lounge pants, a tank top and Troy's sweatshirt, which she had yet to give back.

Now, she was sitting up and writing down the song lyrics from the play/movie Grease in her notebook, dubbed "The Boredom Book," by Ryan. Sharpay had recieved a call earlier in the day that she did in fact have mono.

_Well, duh! Didn't we already know that!_ She had thought irritably because she got annoyed when she was bored.

She felt so helpless and weak, the top two things that she hated!

_Ugh! Where the hell is Ryan! I need a distraction of some sort...but what...Tv, no if I watch anymore of that stuff I'll lose my mind, I could call someone, no wait everyone's in school still, Reading, no I don't have any books that I haven't already read a thousand times left...This sucks!_

At this point, Sharpay had finished all of the songs in Grease, so she turned the page and stared at it until her vision blurred. "Maybe I could write a short story or something, just to give me something to do..." She picked her pen back up and started writing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Troy heaved a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he disliked school, it just took up so much time, and the fact that he had to avoid Gabriella all day long didn't help to speed things up.

Practice was cancelled today, on account of it being Friday, and all, so he gathered up all of his books and belongings and rushed out into the slight drizzle that had started around 1ish. Not exactly sure what to do, because his parents were going away for the weekend and he didn't really want to be alone right then, he drove aimlessly through the streets.

About 45 minutes of wandering later, he found himself on the Evan's street. He smiled to himself and pulled up to their house, parked and went in, along with a bag full of stuff from the drama kids and some of her other so-so friends. Troy shook the rain out of his hair and slipped his shoes off, so he wouldn't track rain through-out the house.

"Sharpay?" He called and then waited. No response. "Ryan, Sharpay?"

Then he heard her voice and his heart skipped a beat. "Up here!" He bounded up the steps to her door then knocked lightly and let himself in.

He felt himself soaring into the clouds when he saw her there, wearing _his_ sweatshirt, and biting on the end of her pen. She was surrounded by crumbled up peices of paper and was furiously writing into the notebook in her lap.

He pulled over her swivel chair and sat down on it backwards. After a few moments she put down the utensils, brushed her hair off her face and looked up at him, smiling.

"Hey Troy!" She said, hoping not to sound to eager.

"Hey yourself. What are you writing, a novel?" He asked good naturedly.

She chuckled and shook her head, and he was mesmerized by the slightly curled blonde locks bouncing around her head. "Just writing to pass the time. But enough about my boredom, how have you been? Did you and Ryan make up?"

"I've been good, and yes Ryan and I are friends now." Sharpay squealed and clapped in glee. "Oh my gosh, that's like a load off my chest!"

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder echoed through the house, shaking it slightly and causing Sharpay to jump a foot in the air. Troy grinned at her once it was over and lightly poker her arm teasingly.

"Scared are we, Evans?" Sharpay started blushing instantly. "No, of course not!" He gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, where are your parents?" He asked suddenly. "Oh them? They're at some charity, fundraiser, sort of things in New York and won't be back for a few days. Why?" Troy shrugged and then jumped as Ryan stumbled over one of Sharpay's shoes as he entered her room.

"Hey guys, the phone lines are out and I'm guessing that the power will go out soon, so we should either order a pizza with our cell phones or heat something up quickly. Otherwise, it will be all cold stuff for dinner." Sharpay and Troy looked at each other and simultaneously responded, "Pizza."

Ryan nodded then grabbed his phone and walked out of the room to place the order. "You should call your parents, Troy, in case you get stuck here or something." Ryan said as he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, my parents are out of town this weekend. So it's fine." Ryan nodded again then jumped slightly as the pizza place finally picked up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later and Sharpay was in heaven. She, Ryan and Troy were all sitting on her bed watching 50 First Dates, eating pizza and laughing.

She was floating on clouds because Ryan and Troy were getting along amazingly well, she wasn't bored anymore for they each were doing a run-on commentary on the movie, she had pizza, for the first time in days she wasn't tired and was hungry and she was leaning into Troy with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Wait, is that a man or a women?" Ryan asked about Alexa. "I think it's a women, but I have no idea, it could just be a really feminine man..." Troy replied.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at them. "It's obviously a girl! Gosh!"

"I don't know Sharpay, it seems to be lacking some certain body parts that women generally have..." Ryan said as he stuffed more pizza in his mouth.

"Maybe it's a shim, you know, both!" Troy said and they all cracked up.

Another clap of thunder crashed it's way through the town and Sharpay jumped but this time Troy wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his head on top of hers. She slowly calmed back down then looked up at grinned at Troy.

Moments later the power went out and they were thrust into pitch black.

"Oh boy..."


	8. Chapter 8

_Moments later the power went out and they were thrust into pitch black._

_ "Oh boy..." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay was completely freaked out, even though she was with Troy and Ryan, she hated thunder storms! Especially in the dark!

She felt Ryan get up from the ground and then felt herself being lifted to her feet by Troy. "Sharpay, where do we keep our flashlights? The generator doesn't seem to want to kick in right now." Ryan's voice penetrated the dark room, traveling through the air and into Sharpay's ears.

"Um, I don't know...usually the generator works so I never think about where we put them." She replied, sending sound waves back towards Ryan.

Ryan sighed, trying to think of a solution to their dilema. "I have a cell phone..." Troy offered suddenly, causing Ryan to jump, for he forgot Troy was even there.

"That could work." Sharpay responded, glad to have found an answer to the problem.

Troy took out his phone and flipped it open and the trio was suddenly basking in the eery glow.

"Well uh, if it's alright with you, Troy, I think I would feel better if you didn't try to go home in this weather." Sharpay started uncertainley as the wind lashed against the windows. Ryan nodded at him and Troy agreed.

They helped Sharpay into bed, even though she protested saying that she was fine then Ryan helped Troy set up a bed on the couch in the den down the hall from the bedrooms. "Um, goodnight, Troy." Ryan whispered. "Night Ryan." Troy responded.

After Ryan left, he looked at his cell phone for the time, 11:50, then noticed he had yet to read any of Gabriella's text messages. He shut his phone then put it down next to him and rolled over, getting comfortable, before attempting sleep.

Hours later, he still couldn't sleep, he was fascinated by the lightning that flashed outside the window every few minutes. Groaning at his lack of sleep, he picked up his phone again.

1:22.

Since he really had nothing better to do, Troy decided to read Gabriella's messages.

'**Troy, please answer your phone! We really should talk! Text me back when you get this.'** That one he recieved while he had been traveling towards Sharpay's house and the next few had been recieved while he had been being accused of sexual assault.

**'Hey, are you even there? I just want to talk! No more, no less...' **

**'Troy! Stop ignoring me! We don't even have to talk about it! I just want to say hi!' **

**'You are unbelievable! All I want is a moment of your time!'**

Then rest were ranging from when he talked to Kelsi to when he got in his car this afternoon.

**'Troy, I get it now! I'm not even that mad anymore! So quit being so immature!'**

** 'Sorry about that last thing, but honestly, you might feel better if we talked!' **

**'Whatever Troy, I give up, bye...'** Troy closed his phone and his eyes and counted to ten, hoping that he wouldn't explode from annoyance!

_What is wrong with girls! I wasn't ignoring her! I didn't even know she was texting me at the time! Well, I did, but what are we supposed to talk about! Oh, whatever... _

Troy heard a whirring sound and was confused momentarily, then realized it was his phone vibrating at him. He picked it up and accepted the incoming message.

**'I know there's probably no chance that you're even going to read this, but I can't sleep without at least telling you that _I_ would like to still be friends with you, if that is at all possible. If you do actually read this, please send some recognition back. Thanks.' **

Troy hesitated then started punching in a reply. **_'Hey, I only just now read your other messages and I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you. I've had a lot going on, and yes I would like to remain friends very much.'_**

He leaned back and waiting for her response back. **'Oh, well I guess that's a start, a really good start. Why are you up, anyway?'**

_**'Couldn't sleep, too busy watching lightning, and what about you? Why aren't you asleep?'**_

**'I really wanted to talk to you and thunder is scary! It's freaking me out!'**

**_'Don't be scared, it's just God bowling...I think...' _**

**'LOL, well I think I'm going to try to get some sleep, I'll see you around, Troy.' _'Goodnight, Gabriella.' _**

****Troy sighed happily then rolled over and finally dozed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ryan was pacing about his room, thinking about a certain brunette that he'd had his eye on for awhile. Yes, Ryan was smitten with Miss Kelsi Neilson, herself.

He had known that she liked Troy and had respected that, but ever since Troy and Gabriella had been in the musical together, his head had been reeling. This was from the fact that Troy had been with Gabriella and was now with Sharpay, or almost with Sharpay.

And he just had a feeling that if he told her how he actually felt, she might like him back.

_Just tell her how you feel..._ His sub-conscious kept telling him but then his doubting side would wash away any of his hope.

Then enlightenment seemed to flood Ryan's room! He bounded, silently, to his bag and pulled out his phone. His fingers pounded on the key pad until the moment of truth, whether or not he would actually send it or not. Closing his eyes, he slowly moved his finger over the send button then quickly pressed it before anymore doubts could fill him.

_'Kelsi, ever since we met so long ago, I have liked you in a way that surpassed friendship or anything below that. And now I finally want to let you know how I feel...Just close your eyes each loving day I know this feeling won't go away (no..) Every word I say is true, this I promise you... Every word I say is true this I promise you, Ooh, I promise you..._'

He sat and stared at his phone for a long time and was just giving up hope when it started to ring. He flipped it open and accepted the message, the note that could possibly change his life at that very moment...

**' 3' **

That was all it said, he smiled, understanding what she was saying and fell back onto his bed. Ryan closed his eyes and finally felt peace within himself. _  
_

The song belongs to NSYNC, and this is the second to last chapter! Thank you all for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sharpay couldn't sleep, she had been sleeping much to much lately and it was finally getting to her. She had dozed during the night, of course but now it was around dawn and she couldn't get back to sleep.

Sighing, she flopped onto her back and started thinking. She thought about Ryan, Troy, these last few days, school, musicals, her parents and her life in general.

Sharpay realized that for the first time in a long time she was truly content with who she was and what she was doing. She didn't know if i was because of Troy or because her illness had enlightened her but she knew for certain that she finally felt like the knot that had seemed to be permanently inside her had finally loosened itself.

Still finding herself sleepless in Albuquerque, Sharpay rolled out of bed and tiptoed down the hall to the bathroom. After brushing her hair and teeth, she sat on the toilet looking out the window, watching the day rise before her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy couldn't sleep, he'd had too much on his mind lately and it was finally getting to him by rendering him sleepless. He had dozed off and on during the night but now it was around dawn and he couldn't force himself back to sleep.

Troy sighed and rolled onto his back, thinking about how much his life had changed lately. He realized that he finally didn't feel like a Nomad, wandering from place to place.

He felt at home with his life for once and it felt awesome. He didn't know if it was because of Sharpay or Gabriella but he knew for certain that he felt like the knot that had been inside him forever had finally loosened.

Although he felt better about himself, he still found himself lacking sleep so he slid off the couch and sashayed in a manly manner to the window, and out onto the balcony, so he could watch the world wake up around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay padded down the hall to the doorway of the den, then hesitated before slipping inside. She smiled slightly at the sight of Troy leaning against the railing of the balcony, enjoying watching his hair rustle slightly in the wind. Sharpay quietly moved through the room and out into the morning, which still smelled of rain.

"Hey." She whispered quietly, so as not to startle him.

Troy still jumped but when he turned to her he was grinning. "Morning." He whispered huskily back.

"Sleep well?" She inquired as she sidled up next to him, looking out into the colors of the fading night.

"Not really, you?" She shook her head then rested it down lightly on his broad shoulder.

"Don't you love sunrise?" She asked suddenly.

"I love watching the stars fall from the sky, especially when I'm here, with you."

She felt tears pricking behind her eyes and she looked down at her chipped nail polish, and for once, didn't care that it was chipped.

"Well, I love you, especially when you're here at sunrise." She stated quietly, so that only he could hear. He looked down at her and she looked up at him and slowly, their lips crashed together.

Time seemed to stop as their lips danced to a rhythm of their own. After what seemed like decades, although it wasn't more than 30 seconds or so, they broke apart.

Troy smile softly down at her and she opened her eyes back up to him. He leaned down and kissed her again, cradling her head.

This time, she felt part of him travel through their open hearts and into her soul. "Perfect." She murmured against his lips, and finally the sun exploded into the sky, leaving behind to new lovers in an old world...

_Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see (with you).  
Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.  
But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above_.

Well, that's all for this story. The song is High by James Blunt. Thank you all so much for reading this! I know the ending is really cheesy but it was the best I could think of, well for this story anyway. Please let me know what you think! I'll write a new story soon! Bye!


End file.
